


Чудо

by Tyusha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crew as Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Робин ждала чуда двадцать лет, и вот, наконец, оно случилось.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin





	Чудо

Робин отчетливо помнила свой последний настоящий День Рождения. Веселый, наполненный теплом, радостью и любовью день своего восьмилетия, когда добрые археологи Охары устроили ей настоящий, незабываемый праздник. В тот день Робин забыла все свои печали и, задувая свечи на большом торте, загадала самое сокровенное тогда желание — поскорей увидеть свою маму.

Желание сбылось совсем не так, как надеялась маленькая Робин, — ее маму и всех дорогих ей людей убили, а Робин пришлось скрываться и убегать, никому не верить и самой учиться обманывать, предавать, убивать.

В те долгие двадцать лет Робин не отмечала свои дни рождения — да и другие праздники тоже — просто просыпалась рано утром шестого февраля и вспоминала, что стала еще на год старше. Робин никогда не терялась в числах. И Робин никогда не признавалась, что ждала чуда в свой день.

Маленькая Робин считала праздник удавшимся, если можно было наесться, а повзрослев, лучшим подарком стал еще один понеглиф — еще один шаг к мечте.

Редко она жалела себя, еще реже плакала — беззвучно, в темноте. Робин почти смирилась, что чужая в этом мире — никому ненужная, опасная, недостойная жизни. Она смогла бы умереть, наверное, если бы не мечта. Желание, цель — она обязана узнать, что погубило ее семью, какое было прошлое, настолько ужасное и опасное, что ради него можно убивать ни в чем неповинных людей. Ни в чем, кроме жажды знаний.

Каждый раз, засыпая в ночь своего рождения, Робин просила мать и всех археологов на небесах помочь ей прожить следующий год. Не сдаться, не умереть, а все так же идти к своей цели.

***

Робин уже выросла — стала безжалостной убийцей, достойной своей репутации и слухов, — но ни мечта, ни страхи маленькой девочки не изменились. Она все еще искала ответы, сражаясь против всего мира, она шла к своей мечте. Она все так же плакала одну ночь в году — без слез, без звуков, — прося мать поделиться силами, помочь продолжать жить. Робин выросла и давно поняла, что чудеса не случаются, и не важно, какой особенный для нее день.

Робин всегда держала при себе оружие — она не могла полагаться только на фрукт. Как можно скорее она выискивала слабости своих напарников и высчитывала пути отхода. С Крокодайлом она всегда держала склянку с водой под рукой, хотя и знала, если что пойдет не так — сбежать будет почти невозможно. Но у Робин в жизни все всегда было невозможно. Невозможно читать мертвый язык, невозможно узнать истинную историю, невозможно выжить, когда враг — весь мир.

Когда мечта ее разрушилась вместе с планами Крокодайла и подземным хранилищем, у Робин остались силы только на слабую улыбку.

Ее спасли, хоть она и не просила. Она не знала, что делать дальше, и тело двигалось на автомате. Найти убежище, позаботиться о провизии, ждать момента, втереться в доверие. Мальчик с «Ди» в имени — такой же странный и улыбчивый как Саул — заинтересовал ее, и она позволила себе пожить еще немного. Резина слаба перед ножами, но в этот раз Робин не искала как сбежать — она готовилась к скорому концу.

Робин никогда не забудет свой второй день рождения. День, когда ее спасли, день, когда она, наконец, потянулась к свету, день, когда она снова последовала мечте. День, когда она осознала — против нее не целый мир, а немножко меньше. Мир минус семеро — и так намного проще.

Чудеса не случаются каждый день или каждый год. Робин ждала свое чудо целых двадцать лет — и даже больше. Но сейчас она понимала — оно того стоит. И в ночь своего двадцать девятого дня рождения она благодарила мать, что давала ей сил, и просила умерших друзей подождать еще немного, до конца ее путешествия. И на утро ее ждал настоящий, незабываемый праздник.


End file.
